


Pride of Lions

by misura



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Community: gotkink, F/M, Genderplay, Kink Negotiation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I'm not a woman," Jaime said. He wondered if this was what Cersei felt like when he -Cersei leaned forwards, until he felt her breath tickle his ear, her breasts pressed against his back. "Pretend."
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pride of Lions

Jaime had been hesitant at first, but Cersei had smiled at him and kissed him, and Jaime had decided that really, what did it matter? Cersei clearly wanted to, and it would only be the one time.

Of course, that had been before, when they'd both had most of their clothes on.

"Mmm. You look quite different like this, you know," Cersei said, pressing a light kiss to his shoulderblade. "I think I rather like it."

Jaime thought he didn't. He felt too exposed, too vulnerable. He'd seen the ... object Cersei had purchased the Seven knew where. It had not looked like the sort of thing anyone would enjoy having shoved up their ass, no matter how much oil had been used to ease its way.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, hoping against hope. "Perhaps we could - "

Cersei thrust forwards. Jaime felt something slide inside of him, something cold and slick that felt nothing at all like Cersei. "What?" Cersei asked. "Stop before we've even started? Don't be like that. You'll get to enjoy it, I'm sure. Women do, don't they?"

"I'm not a woman," Jaime said. He wondered if this was what Cersei felt like when he -

Cersei leaned forwards, until he felt her breath tickle his ear, her breasts pressed against his back. "Pretend. For me, Jaime. Be a woman."

Jaime felt her pull out a bit before she thrust again. "I - " he said. _Be a woman._ What did that even mean? "Please. Be gentle with me. I - "

"Yes. Like that." Cersei sounded the way she did when he'd been gone for several months and she'd be waiting for him, burning for him, wanting -

"Ow." Jaime didn't think she'd ever bitten him before, or he her, for that matter.

Cersei scoffed. "Oh, don't be such a baby. Just, I don't know, spread your legs and lie back, and this will all over soon."

Well. That sounded ... fun. "Please, sir. You are hurting me."

"Good," Cersei said, apparently forgetting that she'd just told him to take it like a man - or a woman, Jaime amended. He was beginning to feel a little confused, and Cersei switching moods on him every handful of seconds didn't help. "Good. It's supposed to hurt, you bitch."

Something about the intonation sounded familiar, like it was a quote, something someone else had said, which Cersei was now repeating. Jaime felt he might almost work out who it had been, so that he could go and find them and tell them that no one talked to his sister like that, not even -

"Keep going, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Cersei said, in a completely different tone of voice. "Not all in one go, that's wrong, isn't it? Greedy." She laughed, sounding young and innocent and breathless, like when Jaime'd first kissed her, back at Casterly Rock, when everything had been simple.

Her thrusts had gone more shallow, gradually working him open, Jaime realized. Giving his body time to adjust, to anticipate her next movement. It didn't hurt, though the sensation was still odd, and not entirely enjoyable, but he thought he'd be able to put up with it, if Cersei wanted him to.

"So how does it feel from your end?"

Jaime knew that if he said something like 'horrible, actually' or even 'not that great', that would be it. Cersei would pull out, and the object would disappear, and they would never talk about it again. Five, ten minutes from now, he could be holding her, his cock inside of her, like always.

"It's all right," he said instead.

"All right?" Cersei sounded offended. "That's all? It's all right? What if I do this? Does that still feel nothing more than 'all right'?"

He'd been wrong, Jaime realized. He'd thought that what he felt had already been the real thing, the main event, instead of even more preparation. (He wondered, idly, if this was how men fucked other men. It seemed uniquely frustrating and time-consuming.)

"I'll make you feel 'all right'," Cersei said. "When I'm through with you - "

_You won't,_ Jaime wanted to say. _You and me, we'll never be through with each other. We came into this world together and that's how we'll leave it, too._

Someone moaned, low and throaty. Jaime was a bit surprised to realize it was him.

"Ha!" Cersei said, triumphantly. "I knew it."

Jaime wished he could turn around and see her face, but then she wrapped one of her hands around his cock, timing her next thrust to coincide with the movements of her hand, and Jaime heard himself moan again, a little louder each time until he came undone.


End file.
